


no rules in breakable heaven

by coffeewithhoney



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewithhoney/pseuds/coffeewithhoney
Summary: “Oh baby boy, oh God, just like that”Ryan sighed, but then he gently reached down to give a light tug to matt’s hair, to get his attention, from where he was quite obviously enjoying himself immensely.It took a second for matt’s blissfully hazed brain to realize what was happening, but when he did he broke away with a slight gasp, mouth covered in drool and lust. He looked like he was on a different planet right now, one where all he had to do was suck ryan’s cock and be his good little baby boy.“Y-yeah?” he panted out.“I’m uh, I’m ready for doing that thing we talked about earlier if you’re still game?”Matt lit up instantly at ryan’s words “of course, of course! Can I just start, like, whenever?”“Yeah-” Ryan chuckled at his eagerness and tousled matt’s soft brown hair, where his hand was still resting “-please make it quick though, you feel so fucking good, you’re gonna make me cum if you’re not careful”------matt goes down on ryan for the first time and it's a pretty good time!
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	no rules in breakable heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! this is a lil thing about matt blowing ryan for the first time, but just a couple notes
> 
> -I am a trans masc person myself, and the language and kinda subject matter in this is based off what terminology I personally feel comfortable with, as well as my own personal experience with how my body reacts to various stimuli
> 
> -ryan is trans in this, and I use penile terms for him and no feminizing language is used. EXCEPT: i sometimes use the word pussy along side things like hole, entrance, etc. which some people may be uncomfortable with !

“Can I suck you off?” Matt breaks away from Ryan’s lips, panting and breathless. 

_God_ , this boy was gonna be the _death_ of ryan. Guess that’s what he gets for letting matt be on top while they were making out. 

Ryan didn’t want to give matt the satisfaction of knowing how worked up he got ryan with his suggestion, so instead of trying to talk, and giving his voice the opportunity to crack, he simply nodded, wide eyed and eager. 

Matt grinned and went in to nuzzle at ryan’s neck, peppering kisses that almost felt electric. Ryan couldn’t fucking wait.

Matt detached his form from ryan as he slid down onto his knees in front of the couch, already going in to position himself between ryan’s legs. He placed a grounding hand on a relatively conservative section of the inside of Ryan's thigh. Gently kneading the flesh there. 

Ryan shuffled his knees apart a bit further, to accommodate matt, give him a bit more room to mess around and conduct business as he pleased. Matt seized this opportunity and leaned forward and began to kiss up the basketball short clad portion of ryan’s inner thigh, slowly drifting closer and closer to his crotch. When he got there, he dragged his hand tantalizingly over Ryan’s bulge, stroking his thumb, teasing at the hard nub. Ryan couldn’t help but feel a tad embarrassed at having Matt’s complete, undivided attention and desire, all concentrated on him and him alone, but also, it was completely intoxicating.

Matt leaned forward, and pressed a chaste kiss at ryan’s still clothed length. Before he started to lean into it a bit more, licking at him through the fabric, and even gently sucking at one point, easing a deep breathy moan from Ryan’s pink and wanting lips (despite ryan’s wanting to have a little more self control than that).

Before Matt could get _too_ into it, Ryan placed a warning hand onto his shoulder, tugging a bit, letting him know that he needed to tell him something.

Matt immediately looked up at ryan with such an eager attentiveness, ryan couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Yeah babe?”

“Well um, before we uh get too far, I just wanted to let you know we should ah, probably lay down a t-towel or something…”

Ryan felt his face turning red, feeling embarrassed for his request, but then when he saw matt’s face, smiling, he felt his shame start to subside. Matt never made him feel embarrassed for his body or his needs. He always made him feel like a man, no matter what, something ryan could never take for granted. 

Matt simply looked up and smiled widely, “Yeah, Of course! Sorry I didn’t think of that yet, lemme go grab one”

He practically leapt to his feet, pressing a chaste kiss to ryan’s cheek, and bounding down the hallway of his apartment to grab a towel. 

Ryan smiled at the goofy display and something loosened in his chest. _Of course_ Matt wouldn’t have made him feel ashamed for asking for, or needing, a towel, but dammit, sometimes old habits and lingering insecurities die hard. 

A few moments later, Matt rushed back in the room with a soft puffy blue towel. 

“Luckily I just got some new ones! Can’t think of a better way to break ‘em in” Matt said with a wink.

Ryan couldn’t help but groan at the cheesy quip, but despite rolling his eyes, it really does mean a lot to him. And the reality of Matt getting ready to suck him off sent a quivering shock straight to his yearning cock. 

Suddenly, Matt looked down at the floor, his confidence seeming to crack slightly, face turning red.

“Hey, um, I don’t know exactly how to _say_ this, but would you like- like me to finger you or something? Or do you just want me to suck your dick?”

Ryan closed his eyes, thinking a moment. He appreciated that matt even thought to ask before just jumping in head first.

“Let’s start out with just a blow job if that’s okay, and then maybe we can see how it goes?”

“Of course! That sounds perfect babe, lemme just grab one last thing, just in case.”

Matt ran back off to his room, returning a moment later with a coke can sized bottle of lube. “Please don’t worry and see this as me trying to pressure you into anything! I just wanted to be ready so we don’t have to drop everything if you decide you want to-to uhh-” 

“-I like your thinking Matthew” Ryan interrupted, with an impossible-to-suppress-smile at matt’s thoughtfulness. He grabbed matt’s hands and dragged him into his lap, wrapping his baby boy up in his arms and fervently kissing matt’s face.

Matt blushed at all the attention, completely eating it up. He brought his hand up to still ryan’s face so he could make out with him just _a little_ bit more, before he pulled back, remembering he had one last question

“Oh, and is water-based okay?”

“As long as it doesn’t have glycerin or parabens, we’re good to go hot stuff”

“Oh my god”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan choked back a moan at the contact when Matt’s soft mouth descended to the core of his boyfriend’s need. Ryan gasped as Matt’s tongue dragged along the side of Ryan’s brazenly hard cock.

“Oh _god,_ Matt-” Ryan choked out, hand tangling in Matt’s locks. Matt hummed contentedly at the praise and contact, and slowly dragged his tongue back down ryan’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , look at how hard you are already” Matt said, reaching to skim the base of his shaft with his thumb and forefinger, eyes wide and sparkling with amazement. 

“Can’t help it man. You look so fuckin pretty between my legs”

Matt smiled bashfully, looked up at him with the cutest eyes in the entire world, and then took the head of ryan’s dick into his mouth, and hummed a little more around him.

“Oh fuck dude, you look even prettier with your mouth around my cock”

Ryan twitched just so in his mouth as the words left his lips, so Matt decided to have a little fun and give an experimental suck. Ryan groaned at the sensation, rolling his head onto the back of the couch, covering his face with a quivering palm.

“Oh f-fuck matt-”

After a few minutes of warming up, matt started to indulge ryan a little bit more. It wasn’t that hard to fall into since he had quickly worked himself up too. Ryan’s breathy groans were just begging him to keep going. And keep going he did, eagerly alternating between flicking his tongue on the head of Ryan's cock, mouthing tantalizingly at his shaft, and taking the _whole damn thing_ in his mouth and sucking at him. 

“Oh baby boy, oh God, _just like that_ ”

Ryan sighed, but then he gently reached down to give a light tug to matt’s hair, to get his attention, from where he was quite obviously enjoying himself _immensely_. 

It took a second for matt’s blissfully hazed brain to realize what was happening, but when he did he broke away with a slight gasp, mouth covered in drool and lust. He looked like he was on a different planet right now, one where all he had to do was suck ryan’s cock and be his good little baby boy.

“Y-yeah?” he panted out. 

“I’m uh, I’m ready for doing that thing we talked about earlier if you’re still game?” 

Matt lit up instantly at ryan’s words “of course, of course! Can I just start, like, whenever?”

“Yeah-” Ryan chuckled at his eagerness and tousled matt’s soft brown hair, where his hand was still resting “-please make it quick though, you feel so fucking good, you’re gonna make me cum if you’re not careful”

In a wind of gratitude and excitement, Matt sprang up from where he had been kneeling and frantically scrambled into ryan’s lap. Ryan was a bit confused and surprised for a beat or two, but he was brought back by matt pressing his mouth to ryan’s. ‘ _Oh God_ ’ ryan thought, _‘he’s giving me a chance to taste myself_.’ It was intoxicating. And he tasted pretty damn good, no wonder matt seemed to be enjoying himself as much as ryan was.

Matt rocked his hips against ryan, and desperately licked into his mouth. Presumably, he was getting his own pants quite messy from how slick ryan was at this point, but Matt didn’t seem to give even a little bit of a shit. If anything, it looked like he enjoyed the primal instinct of being claimed and marked by his mate... 

That kinky fucker.

Before Ryan knew it, matt pulled back from the kiss to look at ryan’s precious panting face and say

“Let’s do this” 

“Hell yeah babe”

For good luck, he gave ryan one more fervent peck, before practically hopping back down to where he had been kneeling in front of the holy throne between Ryan’s thighs.

The sound of the lube bottle popping open perked up ryan’s ears, and he had never felt more ready for anything in his life.

Matt uttered a little breathless “here we go” as he lubed up his finger and slowly stroked it over the outside of ryan’s soaking wet entrance. 

“Oh fuck yeah matt, that already feels so good”

“Well”- matt chimed with a smirk “hopefully, i can make you feel _even better_ ”

He felt the first finger slip into him, ryan felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He’s always loved penetration, the feeling of being full, having something to grip onto, oh God he loved it. But now that _matt_ was the one doing it to him, good _LORD_ , it was simply magic.

Matt gave a curl of his finger, and the reaction from his counterpart was practically instantaneous, panting even more, and groaning at the stimulation. After a moment or two of begging, matt slipped another finger into the velvety core of ryan. At the same time, he reached his other hand down to palm at his own desperate erection.

Matt started to pick up a pace quickly after that, and, as he did, ryan only got louder and wetter and pantier. This encouraged matt to move ever faster and more eager, and thus perpetuating the cycle further and further. Matt was moaning as he devoured ryan’s pussy, something he’d wanted to do for what felt like an eternity. But the wait was all worth it. It was all worth it to finally worship ryan’s cock. It was all worth it to finally get the _privilege_ to be ryan’s good baby boy, his friend, his boyfriend, his lover, and _now_ his horny little cock slut. The thought got him worked up so much that he slipped his hand into his boxers, now slowly, but properly, jerking off his own dick. 

_It felt so good_ . And as matt lapped at him more and more, ryan felt more and more relieved that he had asked for a towel. He couldn’t _help it_ , when things just felt _really_ good, he would squirt. Not always the dramatic stream that pornos favored (though occasionally that _did_ happen), it was usually lots of wet little spurts when something just hit _right_. And something was hitting right (it was matt, matt was hitting it right).

The increasingly loud gushing sounds of ryan enjoying matt’s hand and mouth on him were devastatingly arousing. So much so that Matt subconsciously found himself jerking off his own length more fervently. 

Wanting to coax even more filthy things from ryan’s mouth, matt curled his fingers repeatedly into the patch of spongy tissue he had found about an inch into ryan’s pussy. With each ‘come hither’ movement, a small gush of fluid spurted out, and matt lapped up as much as he could, but he could still feel some of it cascading down his chin, flooding down onto the towel beneath ryan’s hips. The towel was gonna be sopping wet by the time ryan was done with matt. And matt couldn’t be more thrilled about that.

Matt wasn’t exactly dry himself, partially because of how sloppy he was in his enjoyment of his boyfriend, but also in the sense that this had gotten him so hard, precum was leaving a wet patch on the inside of his boxers.

The combination of stimulation from matt’s fingers, vigorously working ryan’s pussy, and his mouth, greedily sucking and lapping at his cock, ryan knew he didn’t have much longer.

“Oh FUCK baby, you f-feel so good! Gonna make me fuckin’ cum right in your goddamned mouth, holy shit”

Matt rolled his eyes internally, just a little bit. ‘ _Like i didn’t fuckin know that already you moron_ ’ he thought it, but didn’t actually say it. His mouth was kinda busy with _other_ stuff...

Ryan braced both hands in matt’s hair, back arching into his touch as he felt the crackling electricity of his orgasm tickling the base of his spine. 

“I’m gonna cum!”

It hit him hard. It felt like a white burning light was traveling through his veins, making his body shake from the near numbing pleasure tearing through him. Matt kept working him through it like a champ, still eagerly lapping and sucking and fucking ryan with his mouth and fingers. Ryan’s mind was clouded and blank except for lust and pleasure, he was gasping for breath, as he reached down, and gripped at matt’s head, pulling him harder onto his cock. 

After about thirty seconds or so, his normal blood started to recirculate through his system, slowly washing his blissfully overstimulated body back into a mellow state. Matt still held him in his mouth, but only suckled gently, easing ryan down from his high. 

Ryan sighed, collapsing back into the couch, starting to relax the muscles in his back and neck that he didn’t actually realize he had been tensing. His hand still lazily stroked through matt’s hair, rubbing at his scalp tenderly. All of a sudden, matt tensed up and gave a stuttering moan as he bucked into his own first, cumming almost as hard as he had when ryan sucked his dick for the first time last week. After the wave of shudders slowed down, Matt let ryan slip out of his mouth, gave one or two tentative final licks before, standing up, and collapsing into ryan’s lap.

“Oh my god, that was so fucking good ryan”

Ryan chuckled and nuzzled into matt’s neck, kissing everywhere he could reach from matt’s shoulder to his face. Ryan paused along his jaw when he felt _just_ how wet matt’s face was. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn’t realize how much I was uh-uhhh-”

Matt cut him off with a tender kiss, patiently interrupting the flow of nervous thoughts that ryan didn’t need to have. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, please never apologize for how your body responds to pleasure ryan, it’s so fucking hot, _honestly_. Also-” he cheekily walked his fingers up ryan's nose, before bopping it. “You taste pretty damn good, good sir”

Ryan felt a heartfelt smile bloom on his face. A pink blush faintly dusted his cheeks. 

“T-thank you matt, I _really_ appreciate that”

Matt muttered out a little ‘of course’ while he dreamily gazed at ryan’s face, reaching up a hand delicately, and tracing his freckles with a soft fingertip.

“I-i i love you matt”

Matt’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he gasped, before smiling wide, face blushing ryan’s new favorite shade of pink. He nuzzled into ryans chest and sighed out a blissful little-

“I love you too-”

Ryan felt his heart jump at the declaration and pressed a kiss to the top of matt’s head. 

“Oh, and I was wondering-” 

Ryan gave a soft questioning hum. Matt let out a slightly embarrassed giggle before he took a deep breath and quickly sputtered out “ _woulditbeokayformetocallyoudaddy_?”

Ryan almost didn’t catch it, but when he did, his eyes went wide, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. This boy was gonna be the _death_ of ryan.

“It wouldn’t have to be right now or anything and I get that it’s kinda weird and-”

Ryan cut him off, before matt could utter one more falsehood, with an embarrassingly desperate, “ _please._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with you thoughts if you feel so inclined, and thank you for reading bby ! <3
> 
> hmu on tumblr @coffeewithhoney if you wanna talk or somethin'!


End file.
